


oops but yay

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	oops but yay

I was making out with my girlfriend on the bus and she missed her stop


End file.
